Confidentiality II
by Sophie9
Summary: Ya know Doogie's home life always seemed a little bland and control freaky. Well, now he's got a kid sister with attitude, and problems of her own. NEW CHAP: Doogie gets grilled like a piece of meat. Well, kinda. And where are the reviews? It feels stalkery to have all these readers, but no one reviews. :(
1. Chapter 1

And just where have you been?"

Jane Howser shrugged. "At school."

"If that's so, why did your school call your mother this afternoon to say you weren't there?"

She shrugged again.

"Maybe they were looking at the wrong name. There's a lot of Janes at school," she offered.

Mrs. Howser took her sleeve, examining it.

"These aren't your clothes."

"I got pudding spilled all over me. Audrey always has spare clothes in her gym locker. It's her outfit."

Unlike Douglas Howser, Jane had no qualms about lying to parents.

It's five o'clock!" David objected.

"I stayed over at Sara's after school."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I forgot." Making an efffort to look contrite, she added, "I meant to call. I didn't know how late it was, I'm sorry."

Douglas Howser was an all around genuis. His sister however was such a genius at lying, she was hardly ever found out. It helped that she didn't have to lie often, but when she did, as she did today, it sure came in helpful.

"I have to check the roast," Mrs. Howser excused herself, edging past David and back into the kitchen.

Rather than make slow obvious work of heading to the couch, Jane chose wisely to remain standing where she was by the door, slowly closing it behind her then turning to poke at the soil in the potted plant at the side table.

She was terrified, but she'd planned as much as she could ahead, and she knew her body too well than to make stupid physical mistakes- mistakes that would draw the attention of the two doctors in the house, that's for sure.

For his part, David Howser wasn't entirely sure he believed Jane. He stood and stared at her a long while. She didn't look guilty. But still, something seemed off. He inhaled deeply, thinking about this, finally deciding he'd just have to call her school teacher in the morning. Records could be slipped, but her teacher would be able to tell definitely whether his daughter had been in school that day or not.

Not even facing her father, Jane was able to feel his eyes on her. She prayed that he wouldn't come near her and was glad she'd realized it was better not to pull away, not to move when Mom grabbed for the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. She reminded herself to keep her shoulders relaxed, her whole body relaxed, even with as much pain as she was in. In a few moments, she heard him walk away into the kitchen. It was only then that Jane moved slowly, and very carefully to the stairs. As much as she wanted to sit down on the couch and never move again, she knew sitting would mean she'd have to stand up, something that proved more difficult than anything, so painful as it was, Jane knew she'd have to delay immediate gratification and wait till she was in the safety of her room before she did anything that she wanted to do at the moment.

She'd downed the morphine in the pocket of the demin skirt, just before carefully removing each article of clothing pulling on a robe, then bagging the garmets in an extra plastic trash bag. She was lying in bed, which was were she planned to stay, when her idiot brother entered the room- without knocking.

The drugs must have kicked in, as she didn't even bother to yell at him.

Doogie smiled a knowing, annoying smile at her.

"You don't know anyone named Audrey," he announced.

"You don't know who I know." She yawned.

"I don't know what it is, but you can bet I'll figure it out." He grinned at his kid sister again, but she was already asleep.

Doogie sniffed the air, then opened the door. "What's that smell?" He followed his nose downstairs, but his nose found no answer either.


	2. Chapter 2

"She threw up."

Doogie heard this answer in the middle of a yawn as he carefully felt his way downstairs.

"Katherine, she's not missing two days of school in a row!"

"We're not even certain that she wasn't in school yesterday."

"I am," he heard Dad answer as walked into the kitchen. "I am certain."

Doogie shrugged, eyes bleary from not enough sleep and grabbed for some toast. He agreed with Dad for once. He knew Jane was lying, he just didn't know why- yet.

Mom stood her ground. "She's staying home," she answered firmly. "I already called the school."

That was the end of that.

"Katherine-"

"Go upstairs," she ordered. "Go look at your daughter. She has a fever, and looks like hell warmed up." Lips pursed in disapproval, Katherine Howser quickly motioned to the stairs.

Doogie took the initiative instead.

A few quick hops up the stairs and he was at Jane's door. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door.

She was lying in bed, and did look exactly as Mom'd described. Which was to say, not well.

"You don't look too good," he observed aloud.

Eyes barely open, Doogie could see her cut her eyes at him. "I don't feel good," she answered.

He nodded. "I see that."

She didn't look sick so much as she looked angry and in pain.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Got some morphine?"

She was out.

That got his attention. How did she even know what that was? Maybe she didn't. Might have just picked it up from tv, thinking of it as some ubiquitious pain med like asprin.

"Uh, no," he answered. It was a lie. He had some in his kit in the car. It was for emergencies.

She glared at him. "You're lying," she told him. It was said purely as fact, Jane was far too exhausted to put any venom behind the words.

"If you were a good brother, you'd get me some."

"That's not something I dispence without strong medical need."

Jane rolled her eyes, in too much pain to argue, and knowing she'd lose anyway.

"Just go away," she answered.

Silent, he did as told, retreating and closing the door softly behind him. Something was wrong. His kid sister was usually much more vocal. She'd never been the quiet, submissive obedient type. Her not fighting with him for something she wanted, as strange a request as it was, was completely out of character for her. Now, she was being the daughter he knew his father wanted. Quiet, and silent.

"How's things, Howswer?" Jack McGuire asked him.

Doogie shrugged. "Same old same. You?"

McGuire glanced at Curly before answering a nonchalant, "Good."

"Hey, how's your sister, doing?"

Doogie looked at her as if she'd asked him if he was considering setting off a bomb.

"Um, fine. She's in trouble for skipping school. Now she's supposedly sick."

"oh."

He looked at McGuire who also seemed overly interested in his younger sibling.

"What's the matter with you two?" He asked them.

"Nothing," they answered.

"Uh huh."

"Nurse Spalding?"

Doogie recognized the voice of Dr. Canfield behind him, and from his tone, as well as the expression on both his friend's faces, he could tell that Canfield wasn't happy, and that Curly was in trouble.

But the petite blond put on her best smile, looking innocent as a lamb as she answered, "Yes, Dr. Canfield?"

Again, the smile.

"Can I see you in my office for a moment?" Canfield smiled as well. He smiled a smile that reminded Doogie of a crocodile. The kind of smile his Dad used when he was going in for the kill, and enjoying it.

Curly glanced back at Jack, as she followed Canfield. McGuire gave her a confident nod and a thumbs up.

As they watched the door to Canfield's office close on them both, Doogie turned to McGuire.

"Did I miss something?"

"What? You?" Jack slapped him on the back good-naturedly. "No!"

Now Doogie knew he was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight weeks. That's what they'd said. Eight weeks.

_How can I keep from moving for eight weeks?_

The note would get her out of gym classes for that long, but what was she supposed to do about everything else?

If she could fake the flu she might be able to stay in bed for even a week. But Mom was always home. She sighed, wishing she were a latch-key kid like everyone else she knew.

She sighed, carefully. It certainly didn't seem like a problem now. Moving didn't seem possible now. It wasn't.

Mom had brought in juice. It stung her mouth, so the only thing she drank was the cup of water. But she wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't drink too much or she'd have to get up, have to sit up, have to stand up, have to walk, have to walk all the way to the bathroom, sit on the toilet, get back up and walk and sit and lay down all over again. She had to think of each motion as a separate action , and she did, based on the amount of pain each movement would cause her.

Curly'd said even peeing was going to hurt like hell, and only to eat liquids or jello for the next week, and just to be on the safe side had given her a bunch of stool softeners and a numbing cream.

Jane shuddered._ Gross!_

In her own attempt to speed the healing process, and keep her legs from moving in her sleep, Jane had tied a long sleeve t-shirt around her upper legs, knees, and ankles. That much movement alone felt like someone were buring her, but it had to be done. Once her legs felt supported, they could finally relax.

Once Mom left, she forced herself to fall asleep. Eventually the pain was too much and her body just gave in.

Mercifully she was in a dead sleep when Doogie walked in.

At the sound of footsteps, Jane startled awake, the sharp reflexive defense causing her to cry out in pain.

When she realized where she was, and saw Doogie, Jane forced her body to relax.

"Just wanted to drop this off for you," he excused.

Jane could see him examining her with concern.

"You still look awful." Without asking for permission he put a hand to her forehead.

"Still have a fever, too."

"Why are you here again?"

"Curly made some 'fruit-infused' water and asked me to bring you some."

He put the glass jug down on Jane's bedside table.

"Gave me n' Jack a sample." He made a slight face and shrugged. "Don't see what the big deal is. Tastes just like water with some fruit juice mixed in, if you ask me. But, you can't see the juice because there is none. Apparently you just let fruit sit in some water and that's that." He shrugged again.

"Must be something girls care about. Me n' Jack just drank it to be polite. Really, it's just water," he excused. "But of course we had to act like it was the best thing we ever tasted, and Curly forced this entire thing on me and insisted I give it to you now, on my lunch break, before it goes bad."

Doogie's childish brow wrinkled once again in confusion. There was neither dairy nor meat in the concoction, so it would not 'go bad' even if it were left out all day. But Curly had insisted.

"That's great, Doog," Jane answered softly.

Not wanting to give herself away by moving, Jane just looked away and feigned wanting to sleep. Rather, she did want to sleep, but only as an escape from the pain that had only gotten worse since yesterday. She didn't dare to look at her body, didn't dare escape from under the cloak of bedclothes. As much as she hurt, she was certain her body looked like a bloody pulp. But, thankfully only from the neck down. Everything she could hide.

Only when she heard Doogie close the door, walk down the stairs and hear his car engine start did Jane open her eyes again.

Carefully she reached out for the bottle and drank. the moment the liquid hit her tongue Jane recoiled at the sickening taste of the water. She was tempted to take no more, but realizing the burning horrid taste as that of the morphine Curly'd crushed into applesauce for her at the hospital, Jane realized Curly was trying to help her and instead drank several gulps, figuring she'd need to save the rest for later.

Carefully, slowly she lay back down, focusing again on the problem that loomed ahead of her.

_How am I supposed to keep them from finding out?_

She kept her mind focused on this, trying to find a solution to her problem, but in moments Lilly was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it?" Jane yelled the words aloud, angrily, opening Doogie's jacket pocket again, then turning the entire thing upside down and shaking, hoping for more.

That was it. In the palm of her hand were five pills.

"That's it?" She cried again. Curly was doing this on purpose, she knew it.

It'd been a month. A month full of extreme caution on Jane's part, and lots and lots of drugs. Curly was passing them onto Jane every week or so, and now, in an envelope that Doogie had just handed her was a note that read,

Even though her parents and Doogie didn't know it, the drugs were the only thing that kept Jane bearable. She slept most of the time, which was good. The less she moved the better, and the best way was lying down and sleeping. To help her muscles heal she ate tons of protein, and it made Mom happy to see that her daughter had an appetite again. The other reason Jane ate so much was the fear that the drugs would eat through her stomach. She didn't realize she was confusing her stash of valium and morphine with asprin.

She'd been able to stay out of school an entire week, and the doctor's note kept her from having to go to gym at all, with optional use of the school's only wheelchair. The only chance she had of letting her muscles heal was to walk as little as possible. And it was possible, especially when school was over. All she had to do was stay in her room and sleep. And since she wasn't causing a problem in school, managing to keep up with her school work by doing it at school and not when she was home and drugging herself, no one in the family said much about her recent change in behavior.

Dad was happy because Jane was quiet. She wasn't making snide remarks, or looking at him like she couldn't stand him. He was so pleased in her behavior change from annoying hormonal pre-teen to docile child that he didn't notice his child was simply drugged.

The few times questions were asked, Jane promptly said she was tired, or had run too many laps in gym class. Keeping them from the truth was easy. After all who would imagine the truth itself? No one. At least, that's what Jane thought, and she was partly right.

She chose to wear baggy overalls. Not only did they cover her legs, they were a lot easier to get into and out of than her regular tight jeans. Drugs or no drugs, walking was still a painful, careful endeavor. She wouldn't wear skirts, at least not without tights, and wouldn't wear anything that showed off any of her legs until the huge black bruises went away.

Now, she was going through a slow version of withdrawl, making her cranky and verbally snappish.

The drugs had been the only thing keeping her from thinking about what had happened to her, keeping her from feeling her rage, mostly. Now it was as if she'd had a firehose of anger turned on full blast after a drought.

The month over, and Curly now rationing out her drugs, which Doogie kept unwittingly smuggling into the house in his left jean jacket pocket, Jane was able to walk at school without the wheelchair, but still not able to participate in gym- which didn't bother her. She hated gym. And now, with only Aleve to ease her pain, Jane hated everything-loudly.

"Jane?"

She froze, immediately trying to make all features and body language docile and innocent.

Doogie's bedroom door opened more widely.

"What are you doing in your brother's room?"

Keeping the morphine clenched in her right hand Lilly shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled as she answered, walking slowly and carefully out of the room, as her mother expected.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, don't inhale that, kid," Jack ordered, looking across the table at Doogie, who was shoveling food in his mouth at an alarming rate.

"Why?" Curly smirked. "You don't want to have to stop eating or get up to give the hymlick?"

Jack shrugged, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth as he did so, answering Curly with mouth full, "Something like that. I'm a doctor, I save lives, but I'm on my lunch break."

"Tragic," Curly breathed.

When Doogie finally paused Curly asked, "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks, juging by the way you're attacking your food."

"Or," Jack observed, "like you expect someone to snatch it away from you."

Doogie gave a weary half-hearted laugh. "Meal times haven't been the greatest."

"Things no longer perfect at Casa Howser?" Jack's tone made it clear that he was both disgusted and jealous that his co-worker had his meals prepared for him, and didn't have to foot the bill, or pay rent, or pay for anything.

Doogie missed Jack's lack of actual care for he answered, "Jane has been making life miserable. Or rather, Jane's been not on her best behavior,or, just acting more like herself, which makes Dad angry, so-"

"Your dad's making everyone miserable," Curly answered.

"Yeah," Doogie nodded.

"That's too bad."

He caught Curly exchange a glance with Jack. As if nothing had happened she mentioned,

"Have you ever considered how difficult it must be for her having you for a brother?"

Doogie winced.

"Smooth, Spaulding," Jack chuckled.

"Gee," Doogie mocked, "that makes me feel great."

Curly rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Do your parents have too high expectations for her?"

"She isn't stupid," Doogie was quick to defend his sister, taking offense.

"I don't mean that, but-"

"No, they don't have "unrealistic expectations", Doogie answered, still angry. "They don't," he repeated, with emphasis on they. "Just my father."

"Educational or emotional expectations?"

"Emotional." We're both deficient in that department. Jane's trouble is that she says what she thinks."

Curly recoiled in feigned horror. "How terrible! She should be burned at the stake!"

"How midevil of him," Jack glowered.

"You know," Curly made the transition seem effortless, "now that you've brought it up, you haven't brought your sister over to see us in a while. You should bring her over here-"

"Yeah, Jack agreed, "sounds like the less she's home, the less she can piss off your dad."

Again Doogie was confused and a little creeped out by his friends preoccupation with his sister.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he answered slowly. "She doesn't like going out much anymore."

At his words, Doogie noticed Curly Spaulding's face crumple, as if she were about to start crying that very second. Doogie opened his mouth, looking urgently at her, but Jack's words cut him off.

"She should really come over, Doog," Jack looked at him in the eye, and Doogie realized this wasn't a request.

"What's going on? This is the second time you two have mentioned Jane."

He looked at Curly. Now she was composed, business-like.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, hurt. "We like your sister."

"Yeah, I know," he paused, "it's just..." he shook his head, "something feels strange about it."

"I think lack of food is affecting your judgement," Jack slapped him affectionately on the back, then nodded to Doogie's still full plate of food. "Dig in! You never know when you'll have the time to eat again."

"McGuire!"

The word was like the sharp dangerous bark of a dog. And, the voice was Dr. Canfield's. The fact that he was obviously mad, and that he hadn't even bothered to use McGuire's title of Doctor which he normally did no matter how angry he was, said that he was furious.

"Where is that file?"

Canfield had rounded on him. All action in the cafeteria stopped as all eyes went to the two doctors.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Canfield," Jack held up his hands in supplication. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying!" The words were clipped, short, and biting.

Doogie'd never seen Canfield this angry. It was truly a sight to behold. And admittedly he'd be more entertained if he weren't within inches of Canfield himself. If this goes badly, he reasoned, he could round on me.

"You don't admit "Doe" patients without my consent!"

"I didn't, sir."

Canfield grinned in the same sly anticipatory way Doogie'd seen Dad do. Jack had slipped up, and Canfield had an answer.

"You admit that you do know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Jack shook his head. "No, Dr. Canfield, I just said that I didn't admit any "Doe" patients. I really don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Canfield just glared at him. "You're lying, Dr. McGuire," he growled, "and this isn't some petty game. This is your career, which might I remind you at this point lies in my hands."

Doogie saw Curly gulp.

"Dr. Howser!"

Doogie jumped.

"In my office!"

He started, but didn't jump this time. What did I do? He wanted to ask, but thankfully thought better of it.

I knew it. I should have gotten up and walked away before he decided to turn on me.

As he was thinking this, he heard both Curly and Jack gasp. Looking at them, he saw outright fear in both of them. Canfield had a hand resting on his shoulder, and in his current mood Doogie realized he'd likely lift him right out of his seat.

"Uh, now, Dr. Canfield?" The words sounded squeakish to his ears.

Dr. Canfield smiled his predatory smile. "Yes, Dr. Howser." He put a doubtful emphasis on "doctor".

Doogie held back a shudder.

He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, yet he was afraid. Something was going on. As he got up and passed Jack to walk ahead of Canfield, he heard Jack softly yet clearly mutter for his ears alone, "

"I'm sorry, Doog."

He almost paused. But he knew that for whatever reason it was Jack who was in trouble. He'd obviously done something, but Doogie didn't know what.

Canfield thinks I'm in on it, he realizing, putting together why Jack'd apologized.

"Have a seat."

This is not going to go well.

"Can you tell me what's going on, Dr. Canfield?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Douglas."

Without waiting for a response he continued, "I realize that at your age, and with your unique position here at this hospital, it's only natural that you want to be respected, and liked by your collegues," he began.

"And I realize that you have developed strong friendships with many of the staff here, including Dr. Maguire. And that's not a bad thing," he shook his head to emphasize the point, "your training is hard work. No one can get through internship and residency alone."

Now his voice turned, nurturing, caring.

"But however strong and important those relationships are, that cannot be a reason to cover for another doctor's mistakes, for another doctors unethical, or illegal activities."

"Uh, no, no, I agree."

What the heck was he talking about? He waited for the man to explain, but Canfield just stood there, staring at him.

"I don't think I quite follow you, Dr. Canfield. Have illegal activities been going on here at the hospital?"

Doogie Howser's confused expression told Canfield right away that Howser knew nothing of what McGuire was doing. Damn. If he could have gotten anyone to confess, it would have been Douglas Howser. He'd been his ace in the hole.

Doogie was a horrible liar, and everyone knew it. So likely McGuire had intentionally kept the kid out of the loop, for fear of just this happening.

You can't file a case report, for a Jane Doe. You need real names, real social security numbers.

The police had the evidence, evidence that would likely lead to an arrest. But conviction was unlikely unless there was a victim. An actual person with a name.

"A case report?"

Canfield sighed heavily, annoyed, then realized that if he could get Doogie on his side, perhaps he could relay anything he learned from Jack McGuire, were he not able to convince the doctor to come forward with the records himself.

"Yes, a case report. I don't know if you're aware Douglas, but the police were called here several weeks ago to get a report from an assault victim, a child. They have a description of the perpetrator, as well as evidence. The district attorney wants the child's medical records from the assault, the x-rays and what have you."

"Why don't you give them to them?" Doogie was getting more and more confused. This was Los Angeles, victims of assault and procedure were hardly unusual.

"Because," Canfield smiled and Doogie could see his barely veiled outrage, "we don't have those files. They seem to have vanished. And of course as I'm sure you know, legal action cannot be pursued in the case of a survivor of a crime who happens to be a minor, without parental consent. And we can't notify this child's parents if we don't know who the parents are because we lack something as simple as the child's name."

"The police have been hounding me. The hospital has been accused of tampering with evidence- that is a crime, Dr. Howser, and I don't like being accused! I have searched far and wide, looked high and low, but no one, and I mean no one from the x-ray technicians to the damn candy-stripers will tell me that they saw this child. As far as the staff is concerned there was no assault victim here that day."

There was a pause, one that Doogie was too surprised to break.

"But," Canfield nodded and smiled and pointed his finger at Doogie, "I'll tell you what I do know. I know who was on shift in the ER that morning who would have had the training to treat this child. Yourself, Curly Spaulding, and one Dr. Jack McGuire."

"Well," Doogie fumbled in his speech. The way Canfield was staring at him was unnerving. "Then one of use would know about it, if such a patient existed," he offered. "But I didn't see anyone fitting that description, Dr. Canfield."

Canfield looked grim. "I know."

"Sir, are you sure this occurred? I don't think Jack would keep anyone's medical records from you."

"That's what I thought, Douglas. That's what I thought."

"Here is what I do know: the police were called that morning from the ER of this hospital. The police responded, checked in, and confirmed that they were waiting to speak to the victim and the doctor who treated the child. Eventually someone, and it couldn't be confirmed who, told the officers and the detective that the child's parents hadn't arrived yet, and that the hospital couldn't allow them to question a minor without the presence of legal guardians. After waiting for over an hour, the officers and the detective left to attend to other, more pressing matters."

Two hours later the police were called back to retreive a completed rape kit, presumably that of the assaulted child. By that time there was no child in the ER, and no one could say that they saw any child there at all, and could not give a definite description."

"My question to you about all this is thus: Where were you, Dr. Howser, when all of this activity was going on?"


End file.
